This invention relates to acrylic latex sealants containing hydrophobic resins and more particularly to those containing an aminosilane hydrolyzate and a vinyl, acrylic or phenoxy resin.
Acrylic latex based sealants exhibit many desirable properties, such as, good flexibility, good adhesion to many substrates and resistance to degradation by ultraviolet radiation. They suffer from one or more fatal weaknesses, unfortunately, viz., poor wet adhesion and lack of water resistance. Intermittent wetting of acrylic latex based sealants after they have cured is not a problem. However, if the acrylic latex based sealants are immersed in water for continuous periods of time, that is, 24 hours or longer, total loss of adhesion can occur. Furthermore, these sealants under such conditions begin to soften and lose integrity due to the lack of water resistance.
Latex sealants which have only cured for several hours exhibit greater sensitivity to water and lose dimensional stability.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an acrylic latex based sealant which will exhibit good water resistance on short time curing.
It is another object of this invention to provide an acrylic latex based sealant which will withstand immersion in water for prolonged periods without loss of adhesion to substrates or disintegration.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a further reading of the specification.